


on the wall

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keo drabble... just a quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the wall

if not for the shower being on, the heat of the water steaming the glass and making the entire bathroom foggy; if jaehwan hadn't latched his lips onto taekwoon's neck, he wouldn't have tasted the salt of sweat, thin and subtle but definitely there. 

water drips from their hair onto their eyes and faces, but neither of them find it necessary to have their eyes open at all times, the touch and feel for each other all they needed once there was enough lube on the palm of jaehwan's hand. 

taekwoon moans at every touch, every pump of jaehwan's skilled hand wrapped around their dicks. he's loud and high pitched in that distinctive voice of his— another then another moan leaving him before the last one even finishes echoing off the walls. jaehwan would be loud too, if his mouth weren't so busy leaving bright red hickeys on taekwoon's neck and biting hard into his shoulder. 

his hand works their dicks together, tight and firm and wet. water mixed with the lube they have on the shower head caddy specially for these moments, makes their lengths slick against each other.

jaehwan's mouth parts with taekwoon's neck only to meet his lips, in a wet, pant filled, open mouthed kiss. with tongues touching and teeth occasionally clashing, taekwoon's hands finds the younger's hips. he pulls him closer, in attempt to feel more of him, and jaehwan takes a step forward. 

toe to toe, and thigh to thigh, jaehwan leans on him, removing his hand and letting his hips do the work now. they're impossibly close and it's hot in more ways than just one. the heat of the water prickles their skin more intensely as they both become more sensitive, more close to feeling that tightness then release take over their entire bodies. hot, as in jaehwan’s thighs, warm against taekwoon’s—the contrast of the cool tile wall behind him and the heat of jaehwan in front of him makes him more turned on.

jaehwan is close, taekwoon can tell from how messily he's moving, how hard he's clinging to his arms to keep his legs from collapsing beneath him. their dicks slide close and firm against each other and both their breathy sounds grow higher than ever. the younger comes first with a broken moan, thrusting then stilling against taekwoon's still needy body, release landing between them.

dropping to his knees as soon as he as the strength to do so, he takes taekwoon's dick into his hot mouth and sucks hard, stroking the rest of the length carelessly. 

taekwoon looks down, breathing out constant 'ah' after 'ah' and jerking softly at jaehwan's every touch. his eyes catch jaehwan's face, eyebrows furrowed and focused, eyes shut, lips pretty and flushed when wrapped around the head of his dick. he tries to grasp behind him when he feels a sudden tightness building and building in his abdomen, but it's of no use. 

his nails scratch the tiles behind him desperately as he comes, coating jaehwan's mouth and tongue with the thickness. there's a pause after taekwoon's dick stops pulsing; jaehwan stops sucking but continues pumping him through his orgasm with his dick still resting on his tongue. jaehwan looks up at taekwoon briefly, before getting up from his knees and kissing taekwoon with his come still in his mouth. it causes taekwoon to straight out whines at the taste; strings of come exchanged in yet another open mouthed kiss. he turns them so jaehwan is against the tiles now and licks carefully into the younger's mouth, tasting himself.


End file.
